Rocky Blue having fun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "CeCe, you're so cool." says Rocky. "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty amazing." says CeCe.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

* * *

 **Rocky Blue having fun**

 **Rocky Blue is 17 years old. She may seem like the type of girl who would never do anything sexual, but that's wrong. In private she love to masturbate with her special dildo.**

Tonight she's home alone and she feel very horny.

"Okay...masturbation time for little me." says Rocky with a cute smile.

She walk into her room, open her underwear drawer and grab the big custom-made red rabbit dildo with vibro that she usually hide under her panties and bras.

"I'm already wet..." mumbles Rocky in a soft tone.

Rocky pull off her baggy sweatpants and then she throw herself onto her back right on the bed and slowly push the dildo into her tight soft teenage pussy.

"Mmmm, shit, fuck, yeah! So nice. So good." moans Rocky.

Rocky close her eyes and then she begins to fuck herself with the dildo.

"Dang! Me need the vibrations, need 'em now." moans Rocky as she switch on the vibro in the dildo and crank it up to vibro-level 5.

It feels very sexy and slutty for Rocky. She enjoy it so much.

"Fuck, yeah! Like that, just like that, oh my gosh." moans Rocky.

20 minutes later.

"Fuck, shit, damn, crap! Yeah! So sexy!" moans Rocky with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

After 4 minutes, her body stop shaking and she feel super-calm and happy.

"That was so sexy." whisper Rocky to herself.

Suddenly someone knock on the door.

"Rocky, you there?" says CeCe Jones' voice from outside the room.

"Yeah, just a sec, girl..." says Rocky as she pull her pants back on, run up from bed and unlock and open the door.

"Uh, what were you doin'...?" says CeCe confused.

"Sleeping." says Rocky.

CeCe suddenly notice the dildo on the bed.

"Don't try to fool me. You were fucking yourself with that cute dildo." says CeCe.

"Fine! Okay...that's true." says Rocky.

"I thought you hate sex." says CeCe.

"Actually I love sex...or at least masturbation. It's awesome. It keeps me clear in the head and gives me the power to deal with all the bad stuff in life." says Rocky.

"Wow! That's so damn cool." says CeCe with a huge funky smile.

"Thanks, girl." says a happy Rocky.

"Ever had sex with areal guy?" says CeCe.

"Only two times." says Rocky. "The first time hurt like shit, but the second time was so damn awesome. Very sexy."

"Awww! Cute. I've had sex about 20 times or so." says CeCe with a casual smile.

"Really? That's a lot." says Rocky.

"No, it's not that much." says CeCe.

"Well, guess you're right." says Rocky.

"Do you ever watch porn?" says CeCe.

"Sometimes. I have some porn on my computer." says Rocky.

"Nice! Sex and porn is so damn cool." says CeCe.

"Yeah, kinda..." says Rocky.

"C'mon, don't be wimp. Wanna lick my pussy?" says CeCe as she drop her sweatpants ( she wear no panties ).

"Uh...please pull those back up now, CeCe..." says Rocky.

"Why? Aren't you horny anymore, Rocky?" says CeCe.

"Not really and I'm not a lesbian." says Rocky.

"Neither am I, girl. I'm bisexual." says CeCe.

"You're bi...? OMG..." says Rocky.

"Please, lick me, Sweet-Rocks!" says CeCe with an adorable pout.

"No, sorry..." says Rocky.

"Awww! Please..." whines CeCe.

"No." says Rocky.

"Please!" whines CeCe.

"Damn shit, CeCe. Stop your freakin' whine. You're 17, not 5, okay?" says Rocky.

"Okay...sorry. Rocky, don't be mad at me. I wanna keep you as my best buddy." says CeCe.

"No fear, girl. I'll always be you buddy. Trust me." says Rocky.

"Awesome!" says a happy CeCe.

"CeCe, you're so funky. I love that about you." says Rocky.

"Well, me is a girl of the funky vibe." says CeCe with a cute laugh.

"You sure are, babe." says Rocky.

"Thanks, babe." says CeCe.

"Do you own a dildo?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, of course." says CeCe. "I have 10 dildos."

"Cute." says Rocky.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says CeCe with an erotic smile.

"No, girl. Don't ya give that porn-smile here." says Rocky.

"Sorry." says CeCe.

"Wanna eat pizza?" says Rocky.

"No, not really. I wanna do something sexy." says CeCe.

"Such as what...?" says Rocky.

"Licking your pussy." says CeCe.

"No thanks." says Rocky.

"Playing with your boobs." says CeCe.

"No." says Rocky.

"Well, at least strip sexy for me." says CeCe.

"I can do that." says Rocky as she grab her purple iPod and switch on a sexy song.

Rocky does an erotic striptease show for her BFF.

"Mmm, sexy." says CeCe with an erotic smile.

"Thanks, girl." says Rocky.

"Sweet-Rocks, nice pussy scent you have." says CeCe as she grab Rocky's satin panties and sniff them.

"You sniff my panties? I farted in those last night..." says Rocky.

"I can't feel any farts here, only sexy pussy scent." says CeCe.

"Good 'cause you don't have a fart kink, do ya?" says Rocky.

"No, of course not, girl." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Since you love to sniff my panties, do you wanna sniff my bra too?" says Rocky.

"Not really. You don't produce breast milk so I see no need to sniff your bra." says CeCe.

"Uh...okay..." says Rocky.

"Yeah. Keep dancing for me, girl." says CeCe.

"Sure." says Rocky as she dance sexy.

"Mmm, love to watch." says CeCe in a sexy tone.

"Awww! That's cute." says Rocky.

"Thanks, babe." says CeCe.

"No problem, babe." says Rocky.

"Awww!" says CeCe in a soft sweet tone. "It's so damn sexy and cute when you call me babe."

"Really?" says Rocky.

"Yep!" says CeCe.

"CeCe, you're so cool." says Rocky.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty amazing." says CeCe with a tiny casual laugh.

"You truly are awesome, babe. So dang cool and funky and cute." says Rocky. "That's kinda why you're my BFF. I like you, girl. Very much."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry that this is so short, but I had no inspiration...**


End file.
